Ravioli and Puttanesca
by Pyewacket75
Summary: An alternative take on House and Cameron's date in "Love Hurts" and then goes from there. Rated M for SMUT. Plenty of Hameron naughtiness to come! *pun intended* Don't expect too much plot/character development cuz there isn't any. Just enjoy!
1. Ravioli and Puttanesca

_**A/N: Okay, so mixed reviews on my last one-shot. PWP..I tried it. I might try it again, who knows? Anyway, here's something the lovely Hughville suggested I write when I told her I felt like writing some Hameron smut from season 1-2. So, thanks! :) Hope you guys like it as much as I liked writing it. **_

Disclaimer: Characters and bits of the script from "Love Hurts" are property of David Shore and FOX.

* * *

**Ravioli and Puttanesca**

"_I've got a case of malt liquor stashed in the trunk, Mr. Marvin Gaye on the CD, we are going to get all the way down."_

House smiled to himself as he drove to Cameron's to pick her up for their date. _I can't believe I'm doing this_, he thought as he glanced down at the corsage sitting on the passenger seat. It was only going to be one date as far as he was concerned so he figured the corsage would serve as a reminder of that one night. He agreed to take her on a date, he didn't say it was going to be good.

He pulled the Corvette into an empty space in front of her building, entered the main lobby and found her apartment at the end of the hall.

The familiar sound of wood knocking against wood sent Cameron's nervousness into overdrive. Smoothing out her hair and then her dress, she answered the door and her breath hitched. He looked absolutely gorgeous standing there in the hall. His blue eyes appeared even more blue with the shirt he wore, and he even had on a jacket and tie. When she glanced down she saw he was wearing actual pants, not jeans, and black leather shoes.

House was equally impressed by what he saw. She had her hair in waves, falling over her shoulders and a black dress which showed off every curve, yet was very conservative.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yes," she nodded as she grabbed her purse and locked the door behind her. He offered her his arm and they walked to his car. "Wow, very nice. Is this the gift from the Arnello brothers?"

"Yep," he said as he opened the door for her to get in. He'd already hidden the corsage under his seat beforehand. Once he was seated behind the wheel, he reached for it and cleared his throat, which had suddenly become tighter. "I um..thought you might like this."

Cameron looked at the pale pink rose in the plastic box and almost wanted to cry. It was the last thing she expected from him.

He opened the box and she leaned over into the light of the dashboard so he could see what he was doing as he pinned it above her left breast. The sexual electricity was charged as he deftly put the long pin through the fabric to keep it in place. She looked down at it in awe and then back at him, staring into those brilliant blue eyes.

_Oh, what she wouldn't give to see those eyes in action as he was making love to her…_

But he moved back and started the car, the engine roaring to life. He had the top up because it was breezy out, but also because he thought she wouldn't want her hair to get messed up. Some women were very sensitive about things like that. At least Stacy was back in the day when her friend had a convertible.

_Stop comparing Cameron to Stacy!_ He chastised himself as he drove in silence to the restaurant. It was a short ride and when he pulled up to the curb, a valet took his keys.

They were seated in the middle of the restaurant and House noticed her admiring the corsage again, as she gently touched it. "It's beautiful. And you look very handsome," she said with a smile.

"Thank you."

_Great, awkwardness has already set in_, he thought as he studied her, trying to figure out what to say next. "Nice earrings."

She touched her ear. "My mom's. Thank you."

Then he looked down at her shoes. "Nice shoes. Comfortable?"

_Oh here we go_, she inwardly groaned. _Now he's trying to make useless small talk. This is going from bad to worse!_ "I'm not expecting you to be someone you're not."

"We're in a restaurant, we're dressed up, we're eating. If not small talk, what is there?"

_Talk is cheap! Sex works for me!_ She almost grinned, but put down the wine list she was blankly staring at. "According to Freud, and I'm paraphrasing, instinct of love toward an object demands a mastery to obtain it, and if a person feels they can't control the object or feel threatened by it, they act negatively toward it. Like an eighth-grade boy punching a girl."

House chuckled to himself. "I treat you like garbage, so I must really like you. Given your Freudian theory, what does it mean if I start being nice to you?"

"That you're getting in touch with your feelings."

"Hmm. So there's absolutely nothing I can do to make you think that I don't like you."

She smiled knowingly at him. "Sorry, no. I have one evening with you, one chance, and I don't want to waste it talking about what wines you like or what movies you hate. I want to know..how you feel...about me."

_You asked for it_, he thought as he shifted uncomfortably. "You live under the delusion that you can fix everything that isn't perfect. That's why you married a man who was dying of cancer. You don't love, you _need_. And now that your husband is dead, you're looking for your new charity case. That's why you're going out with me. I'm twice your age, I'm not great looking, I'm not charming, I'm not even nice. What I am is what you need. I'm damaged."

He picked up his menu, leaving Cameron to think, and they shared an uncomfortable silence until the waiter came to take their orders. House ordered a fine bottle of Italian wine, Cameron requested the ravioli and he ordered the puttanesca. When the garlic bread came, they both reached at the same time, his hand brushing against hers and they looked at each other. It felt like an electric current zapped through both of them and he dropped the piece of bread back into the basket.

"Hungry, House?" Cameron smirked.

"Very. But chivalry isn't dead. Ladies first."

She flashed him a smile as she took the piece he dropped and he grabbed another one for himself.

The rest of the dinner went by all too fast for her liking. They made idle chit-chat about Harvey's surgery the next morning and about other things. Before she knew it, she was back in House's Corvette and he was driving her home.

_DO something! Invite him in! Make him a coffee or something. Anything!_ Her inner voice screamed as he parked the car.

"It's still early. Would you like some coffee? Or maybe a Scotch?"

House glanced at his watch and saw that it was only 10 pm. A drink couldn't hurt. "Sure."

He limped around to her side and opened the door for her. She took his offered hand and a shiver went up her spine. His hand was warm and dry and he didn't let go of hers as they went into her building.

"So what'll it be? Coffee or Scotch?" she asked him as she kicked off her heels and headed for the kitchen.

"Both," he called after her as he took off his jacket and tossed it over the back of a chair. Then he perused her book collection. Most of it was fiction and romance but there were some medical books thrown in for good measure. Then he made his way to her stereo and put the radio on to a nice relaxing Jazz station.

"Lived here long?" he called out to her as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"A couple of years."

Cameron came into the living room with a tumbler of Scotch for him and a glass of red wine for herself. "Coffee will be ready in a few minutes. I wasn't sure if you wanted ice in your glass or not."

"This is perfect."

They sipped their drinks in an uncomfortable silence until the coffee maker beeped to signify it was ready. House followed her into the kitchen and found the sugar in a cupboard while she took some half and half out of the fridge.

"Tomorrow should be interesting," House said softly as he stirred his coffee idly.

Cameron winced. "I'm not looking forward to the third degree. You know everyone is going to be grilling us on how it went." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm so sorry. This was a bad idea. I never should've put you in that position."

House cocked his head to one side. "If I didn't want to take you out, I would've just said no and let you take that job with Yule at Jefferson."

"But you wanted me to come back," she pointed out.

"It's not the same without you around. And Chase can't make coffee for shit."

"Oh..so you just want me for my coffee making skills then?" she teased as he took a sip of his coffee and sighed.

"_Amazing_ coffee making skills," he corrected. "So, I've held up my end of the bargain. You have to come back now."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to sabotage our date by saying all that crap at dinner."

"It wasn't crap."

Cameron took a step closer and put her coffee cup on the counter. "I don't want to fix you, House. I don't know where you got that impression. I don't pity you because of your leg and I think you're perfect just the way you are. I was in love with my late husband. We were happy, even if it was for a short time. And I take comfort in the fact that he didn't die alone, or unloved. Because everyone deserves to be loved, House. Even you."

She slid her hands up his chest and placed them on his shoulders. He was considerably taller than she was so she was standing on her tip toes. "Can't you let me in, Greg?"

House winced at the mention of his first name. Not because he didn't like it, but because it was the first time she'd ever called him that and he liked it. A lot.

He cleared his throat and looked at her with so much intensity it made her heart pound in her chest. "Are you sure you want in?"

She nodded. "I want to know the side of you that nobody else gets to see."

"I'll probably end up hurting you. I'll say something and it'll drive you away."

"It'll take more than a few harsh words to send me running."

"I'm misanthropic, crippled and…"

She placed her finger to his lips to stop him from talking. "Greg, shut up."

"Make me," he challenged.

He certainly wasn't expecting her to grab him and crash her lips to his and it knocked him off balance. Her lips were so soft and inviting that he found himself responding in ways he never imagined. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and her mouth opened under his willingly as he slipped it inside. She tasted of wine and coffee but her mouth was so warm he felt like he was in heaven. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and slid one hand up her back to tangle in her soft brown hair as he held the back of her head to deepen the kiss.

This was the Greg House she wanted, fantasized and dreamed about for months. God, he was an amazing kisser. She could have spent the entire night just kissing him in her kitchen but she knew he wouldn't be able to do that for much longer. Slowly breaking the kiss, she took his hands and led him out of the kitchen and down the hall. He didn't say anything, just followed her. Once they were in the darkness of her bedroom, House turned her around to face away from him. She felt his hands slide down her sides and over her hips. Then she heard the zipper at the back of her dress being lowered and felt his lips softly kissing the exposed skin until the zipper was at the bottom and her dress slipped off and pooled around her ankles. She stepped out of it and he pulled her against him, letting the bulge of his erection brush up against her back.

He placed hot kisses down the back of her neck and across her shoulders as his hands slid across her stomach and caressed her breasts through the silky fabric of her bra.

"Take it off," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers of excitement down her spine. She reached behind her and unclasped it, letting the straps slowly slide down her arms and drop to the floor. She felt oddly exposed, yet amazingly aroused at the same time. His hands were so warm as he cupped each breast and gently played with her nipples. She let a soft moan escape and leaned back against his chest, wrapping her arm around his neck.

House kissed behind her ear and down her neck as his hands slid down again and hooked into the waistband of her matching black bikini underwear.

"Did you wear these for me?" he whispered as he slipped his hand inside and teased the soft curls there.

"Mmm.."

He turned her around to face him and they kissed again. Her hands slid up his chest and she saw that he'd already taken off his tie. She unbuttoned his shirt and was in awe of his amazingly sculpted chest muscles and couldn't resist running her hands over it. His nipples seemed to be an erogenous zone because his breath hitched and he closed his eyes as she leaned forward and slowly ran her tongue in a circle over each one. His hips bucked against hers and she could feel the fullness of his erection through his pants. His blue shirt fell to the floor next to her dress and they rubbed their chests together. His body was so warm, as was hers and it was all he could do to stop himself from taking her right then. But his leg was starting to ache so he moved them over to the bed and popped a couple of Vicodin.

"I want you so much," she whispered as she pulled him onto the bed with her. She unbuckled his belt and undid his pants but he froze when she tried to help him pull them off.

_The scar._ She'd surely see it and the last thing he wanted was looks of pity from her.

Sensing his doubt, she gently touched his face. "House, I don't care about your scar. It's okay. I'm not going to run away screaming."

He nodded and pushed his pants down and tossed them on the floor. His boxer shorts stayed on for the time being as he stretched out next to her. They kissed leisurely and explored each other's bodies, taking their time to discover and delight in the different sensations. It amazed him how soft her skin was. Like satin. He couldn't resist kissing and touching it.

Cameron was just as impressed with House's body. He was in very good shape and it showed. There wasn't an ounce of fat on him that she could tell. His upper body was very nicely sculpted and it was turning her on. Hell, everything about Greg House turned her on. His good body was just an added bonus. Not to mention she was dying to see what he was hiding within his boxers. She let her hand drift down his chest over the bulge in his shorts and he let out a moan. Her small hand continued to rub and stroke him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Mm..Cameron..if you keep that up..I won't last very long."

She smiled at him and pulled him closer for a kiss as she began pushing his shorts past his hips before he took over and pulled them the rest of the way off. Then he peeled off her panties and tossed them aside. He kissed her neck, her throat, each of her breasts before moving down her stomach. She glanced down to see what he was doing and as soon as she felt his scruff against her inner thighs, she arched her back in surprise. All of a sudden she was incredibly wet and all he'd done was kiss her thigh.

But when his tongue lapped at her core with one long stroke, she twitched and buried her fingers in his hair.

"Oh..my God.."

"You can call me Greg," he whispered before giving her another long lick with even more pressure than before. He loved the smell and taste of her, and it was almost as if he couldn't get enough. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer to his face in order to devour her completely, opening her up with his fingers and plunging his tongue deep inside until she screamed his name and came hard. It was just the first of many orgasms he planned on giving her that night. She wanted a date to remember, he was damn well going to make sure she got it.

Cameron was still coming down from her orgasmic high when he kissed his way back up her body, paying special attention to her breasts and then finally arriving at her mouth. His tongue danced with hers until they had to come up for air and she smiled up at him.

He smiled down at her before playfully kissing the tip of her nose and then nuzzled her neck behind her ear.

"So beautiful," he whispered in her ear as he shifted his weight onto his good leg and hovered over her. "I hate to be a killjoy here but..do you have..?"

"Top drawer," she said, her voice breathless as she pointed to the night stand. House reached over and fished around until he found the foil packet. Ripping the seal with his teeth, she took it from him and very slowly rolled it down his length, making him even more stiff in the process.

His hand slipped down between her legs once more, making sure she was ready for him and wasn't surprised to find that she was more than ready.

He moved into position and pressed himself against her entrance.

Cameron's eyes fluttered shut as she wrapped her arms around his neck and spread her legs even more for him. He looked down at her beautiful face and began to move slowly within her, pulling all the way out and then back in just as slowly.

"You feel so good…" she murmured into his shoulder as she wrapped her leg around him in order to pull him in deeper. "Oh…please…harder…"

House gave her what she wanted, delighted in hearing her moans of pleasure with each thrust. He wanted her to come first and he could tell it wouldn't be long. Her inner walls were already strangling his cock and she was panting. Her nails dug into his shoulders and he knew he'd have scratches there the next day but he didn't care.

He eased off a little, tormenting her, delaying her orgasm as long as possible until she was begging him to go faster.

"Please..Greg…fuck me…harder…"

"You like it hard?"

"Yesss…"

"Are you sure?" he teased as he smiled down at her. The look on her face was both euphoric and frustrated at the same time and he couldn't help but chuckle just a little bit.

"God damnit, House! Just fuck me! Fuck me now!"

That was his undoing. With one swift move, he pulled out, flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees and slammed into her from behind.

"Greg!" she screamed in surprise. He grabbed a handful of her hair and used it as leverage as he rode her hard and fast. Pulling almost all the way out and then slamming into her again until he was close himself.

"Cameron…oh..fuck!!" he groaned as he exploded into her with one last blinding thrust and collapsed against her.

After he collected himself, he limped to the bathroom, disposed of the latex protection and popped one more Vicodin. His watch told him it was just reaching midnight and he was exhausted.

"Stay here tonight," Cameron's sleepy voice said in the darkness as she pulled the covers back and climbed into bed. She didn't have to ask him twice. He pulled his boxer shorts back on and slipped under the covers next to her.

"What'll we tell the guys tomorrow?" she whispered as she rested her cheek against his shoulder and ran her fingers through the hair on his chest.

"Whatever you want. I wasn't planning on saying anything. It's nobody's business. As far as they're concerned it was just dinner. That's all they need to know."

Cameron nodded. She wasn't the type to kiss and tell either so if House wanted to keep it on the down low, she was more than okay with that.

"Wilson isn't just going to let it go at that, though," she pointed out.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. But we'll keep the mind-blowing sex to ourselves. I don't share."

Cameron smiled at that and closed her eyes, sleep rapidly overcoming her.

* * *

_**A/N: So whaddya think? I have another smutty chapter in mind but if I don't get the feedback then it'll just be a one-shot. I love hearing from you guys so show me love, people! ;)**_


	2. Little Red Corvette

A/N: So you guys liked that last chapter? Sweet! Thanks to those who reviewed and those who added it as a favorite. This chapter was going to be just another one-shot, but I wanted to continue on from that point so I decided to make chapters instead. Hope you enjoy the ride! VVVROOOM VVVROOOM!

* * *

**Little Red Corvette  
**

Much to Cameron's surprise, the only people who grilled her about her date with House were Foreman and Chase. Of course she had the odd look from some of the nurses but on the whole, nobody else bothered her and she was glad.

She was still a little sore from the night before and she prayed nobody noticed the way she walked a little slower or that she hunched over a wee bit. If someone did ask, she'd just say it was cramps.

House noticed, and didn't fail to bring it up when she arrived at the conference room later that day. Chase and Foreman weren't around but Cuddy was. "Rough night, Dr. Cameron?" House inquired with a knowing grin.

"Nothing I can't handle, Dr. House."

"Is that so?"

Before Cameron could retort, Cuddy held up her hands in surrender. "I don't want to know."

"Then go back to running the hospital," House dismissed her with a wave.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, groaned and took off, leaving the two of them alone. "Seriously, bring it on," Cameron said with a grin as she leaned against the door frame with her arms folded across her chest.

House shook his head and swatted her ass with the folder he was holding. "Not on a school night."

"And last night was what?"

"A business dinner. I've already given Cuddy the receipt."

"I see."

There was that uncomfortable silence again before he cleared his throat. "Got plans for Friday night?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"No, I'm asking you if you have plans."

"None that I know of."

"You do now. I'll pick you up at 7."

He looked down at the floor just as Foreman and Chase returned. "We got a case. Cameron, you get to use the markers today."

"Oh goody."

Of course she had no way of knowing that he planned to make it as difficult as possible to concentrate.

As he sat at the end of the conference table, his eyes never left hers. As Foreman and Chase dickered back and forth, House would lick his lips slowly, thus making Cameron immediately wet between her legs. It brought forth the feelings he brought out in her the night before as he was feasting on her.

_Oh Jesus…damn that man!_

"You're looking a little flushed, Cameron," House pointed out. "Feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm just..a little hot."

"Well that's your opinion. Which I happen to agree with, by the way."

Cameron rolled her eyes and turned her back to him but she could still feel his eyes penetrating her.

When they finished with the DDX, House sent them off to do the tests and get a history. Cameron glared at him as she walked past but he only smiled innocently at her.

"You're such a jerk!"

He reached for her hand to stop her. "And clearly, you get off on it."

He had her there. _Damn him!_ His hand gave hers a squeeze before he let go and they stared into each other's eyes.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made House let go of her hand and Cameron snap out of her trance.

"I knew it!" Wilson said with a knowing glance to the both of them.

"Knew what?" House and Cameron asked in unision.

"Don't play dumb. I saw you two just now."

"I was taking her pulse. See how flushed she is?" House quickly covered up.

"You were holding her hand, not her wrist. So what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Fine, whatever. Lunch, House?"

"Is it noon already? Good, I'm starving. Let's go."

"Are you coming, Cameron?" Wilson asked her.

"No, thanks. I have some stuff to do, and I'm not quite hungry yet."

House reluctantly followed his friend to the cafeteria, knowing full well that he was going to get the third degree.

"So are you going to tell me now about your hot date last night?"

House shrugged. "Not much to tell. I told you about it this morning. What else is there?"

"I think there's a lot more. Don't think I haven't noticed Cameron walking around looking a little pained."

"Cramps. Aunt Flo's in town," he explained, hoping that would stop Wilson's grilling. Sex during PMS was just..wrong on so many levels! Every guy knew that. It was all part of the Guy Code.

"And you'd know this..how?"

"Just drop it, Jimmy. There's nothing to tell. But..if you must know, we're going out again on Friday night."

Wilson laughed. "So it went well then."

"Well enough to warrant another date. But it's still too soon to know anything so just keep it quiet for now."

"Whatever you say."

House gave his friend one of his best warning glances. "I mean it."

Wilson put up his hands in surrender. "Okay okay fine. Geez..you really have it bad."

***

Cameron opened the door and let House into the apartment. However as soon as the door was shut, he pushed her against it and kissed her. It was an amazing kiss and she practically melted in his arms.

"I've wanted to do that all week," she sighed, still breathless moments later when they came up for air.

"Kinda hard at the hospital and those damn glass walls."

"You have blinds," she pointed out.

House looked shocked. "Why, Dr. Cameron, are you insisting we..mess around at work? Shame on you."

"Oh like you haven't thought about it."

"That's beside the point. I'm a guy."

"What does that have to do with anything? Are you saying women don't have thoughts like that?"

"Not as often."

"That's crap."

"Okay then you're the exception. Let's go."

Cameron grabbed her jacket and locked the door behind her.

"It's a warm night. I thought we might just go for a drive and see where we end up."

"Can we put the top down?" she asked, looking like an excited little kid.

"It already is down."

"Cool! I've never been in a convertible before. Other than the other night, that is."

"Never?"

"Nope. Chicago isn't exactly convertible weather."

"Neither is Vancouver, Canada, but people still have them."

She got in, he started the car and they were off. He drove them through town and they cruised for about an hour before he took an exit onto the turnpike and headed off into the middle of nowhere. "Where are we going?" she inquired.

"I need to get out and stretch my leg a bit. It hurts when I drive for too long."

"Oh. Sure."

He pulled into the lot of a deserted park and got out, Cameron following him. There was a pond nearby and he limped over to it and sat on a bench.

"Are you okay, House?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem distracted. Did Wilson give you a rough time today?"

"No more than usual."

"Then what is it?"

House just shrugged as he reached into his pocket for his pills and popped one. "Where do you see this going?" He asked, gesturing between the two of them.

"I honestly don't know, but I hope somewhere. I think we have something. Nothing happens overnight but if you're willing, and I'm willing, then things will just happen naturally. Rushing into things never works."

"We didn't exactly take things slow the other night," he pointed out.

"No, but it's obviously what we both wanted, so we did it."

"Is that all it was?"

"I think you know the answer to that, House. You know how I feel about you. But I'll follow your lead. I know you like to be in control of every situation and that's fine. I just hope you'll let me in once in awhile, that's all."

"I can't promise anything."

"I know. I just want you to at least try."

He nodded. "I'll try. Now c'mere," he said, patting the empty space on the bench between them. She snuggled up to his side and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He nuzzled her neck and nibbled her ear until she began to whimper sounds of pleasure.

"Want to go back to the car?" he whispered in her ear.

"Mmm..and then what?"

"Go back to your place and..continue this.."

"I don't know if I can wait that long."

House stopped his ministrations and looked at her with rapt curiosity. "Dr. Cameron, you naughty girl. What are you thinking?"

"Oh..I'm just thinking about returning the favor from the other night."

"By returning the favor, you mean.." he made an obscene gesture with his hands and mouth, and she burst out laughing.

"Well when you put it that way it sounds so dirty. I like it."

House offered her his hand and they stood. "I think I've created a monster."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Not at all. Just as long as I'm the only one who gets to see that side of you."

"Definitely." Cameron pulled him close and stood a little taller so she could kiss him. He lowered his head and they shared a kiss so passionate that they both came up for air, breathless and horny as hell.

They headed to the Corvette and House had no sooner climbed in behind the wheel when Cameron was unzipping his jeans.

"Here?" he half groaned, looking around to see if anyone was nearby.

"I told you..I can't wait that long. I've been thinking all week about that beautiful cock of yours and just how it would feel in my mouth."

House almost blew his wad from her words alone. He was a definite goner as she freed him from the confines of his boxers and jeans, and leaned across his lap to get comfortable.

Her mouth was so warm as she enveloped the tip, licking the drop of pre-cum that had accumulated.

"Mm.." she hummed as she took more of him and he threw his head back.

"Oh Jesus…that's..you're…"

She mumbled something but he couldn't tell what since his cock was still down her throat. His hand buried into her hair and he moved it out of the way so he could watch. She certainly knew what she was doing and he tried to hold off as long as possible. But when she released him to take one of his balls into her mouth, he could feel them tighten and knew the end was near.

"Cameron..I'm..gonna…"

She seemed to understand and took him into her mouth again just as he exploded his seed down her throat.

"You're..so…amazing.." he groaned as he ran his fingers through her hair as she swallowed every last drop of him and then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

He pulled her into his lap and they kissed feverishly for several minutes until she was grinding up against him. They were totally oblivious to the cop car that entered the park area and pulled up next to them.

"We have company," House murmured as he looked over at the cop standing there.

"Good evening, sir," the cop said, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

"Hi."

"Are you aware this is private property?"

Cameron shrugged. "I didn't see any signs."

"Hmm, how about that one right over there?" the cop pointed to a "No Trespassing" sign.

House squinted at the sign, which was across the pond. "That?? The one 2 miles away? Is that the sign you're talking about?"

"House," Cameron said in a warning tone.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We were enjoying the atmosphere, as well as each other."

Cameron smacked her forehead with her palm. _That's it! We're going to jail._

"Out of the car, sir."

"Oh come on," House groaned as he reached for his cane between the seats but the cop held out his hand. "Leave the cane. Get out slowly and put your hands on your head. You too, Miss."

"Why her? She didn't do anything except give me the best blow job I've had in ten years!"

"Wiseguy, huh?"

"I prefer smart guy, myself but whatever floats yer boat."

"House, shut up!"

"That's it. You're coming downtown," the cop yelled as he snapped the cuffs on House's wrists and shoved him toward the cruiser.

"On what charge?"Cameron called out as the cop opened the back door and shoved House inside.

"Well let's see, trespassing, lewd misconduct and possession of narcotics," he said, holding up the bottle of Vicodin he found.

"Those are his, you moron! His name is on the bottle, which you would've noticed if you even bothered to look at his ID."

The cop glared at her. "Put your hands on your head please, Miss."

When she did, he cuffed her as well. "You're under arrest, too."

"What for?"

"Obstruction of justice, and interfering with an officer in the course of his duty. And I suggest you keep quiet or you'll also get the lewd misconduct charge. Get in."

When the cop was seated behind the wheel, he read them their rights and then took them downtown. House and Cameron didn't look at each other the entire way, both pissed off for their own reasons.

"I believe I'm allowed one phone call," House snapped.

"Whatever. You have five minutes."

***

Wilson dropped House off at his place first after reading him the riot act, and then took Cameron to her apartment.

"I know what you're going to say, so don't bother," she sighed.

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"Oh that's right, you said plenty to House. There's nothing left to say to me. I'll pay you my share of the bail money tomorrow."

Wilson waved his hand in dismissal. "Forget it. I have a House account set aside for emergencies such as this. Besides, it was only 10% of what the bail was. Just do me a favor and make sure he doesn't leave the state."

"You're a good friend, Wilson. I hope..you and I can be."

Wilson glanced over at her and gave her a smile. "Any friend of House is a friend of mine. You of all people should know that."

"Well after this nightmare I could understand if you didn't want that."

"Don't be ridiculous, Cameron. Oh, and I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"What have you got to be sorry about?"

"Earlier this week when I warned you about breaking House's heart."

"Oh that, forget about it. I know you were just looking out for him. He's very lucky to have you for a friend."

"And he's lucky to have you, too." Then he added, "as a friend, of course."

Cameron flashed him a naughty grin, catching him by surprise. "Of course."

* * *

_**A/N: I actually had 3/4 of this chapter written before I was tempted to scrap it and start over. Then while chatting with Iymgrace, decided to add a bit of humor by adding my own experience into the story. I won't tell you what part that was, however, but let me just say that Iymgrace came in handy when it came down to NJ laws :) haha. So you know the drill. Reviews are love, and I love you guys! More House/Cameron naughty adventures to come!**_


	3. Busted on the Balcony

_**A/N: This chapter pretty much speaks for itself. It's just plain smutty fun so enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_**Busted on the Balcony**

House and Cameron didn't talk to each other all weekend. While she was pissed at him for going to jail, he was pissed at her for getting herself sent to jail. It didn't matter that it was because she stood up for him and eventually got the narcotics charges dropped. The lewd misconduct charges were also dropped.

Everyone could sense the tension between the two of them, although they had no idea why. The only one who knew about their wild weekend was Wilson, and he was sworn to secrecy.

Although Cameron wasn't mad at House anymore, she avoided him as much as possible, and he did the same.

Three days later, Wilson had had enough of his best friend moping around, and Cameron's indifference.

"Aren't you being a little childish?" he asked his friend.

"About what?"

"Cameron. You can't ignore her forever."

House rested his chin on the handle of his cane and stared off into space. "I don't know what to say to her."

"You don't have to say anything. Just let her know you're not pissed off at her. Unless you still are."

"No, not anymore."

"I don't even know why you were mad at her to begin with."

"If she kept her mouth shut, she wouldn't have ended up in the clink."

"Right. Then her lawyer showed up and got the rest of the charges dropped. No record for either of you except a slap on the wrist. I'll bet you won't be having sex in public again after that."

"We weren't having sex when the cop showed up. Either way, it doesn't matter. We should just end it now before someone gets hurt."

"It's not that easy. You two have come too far now. One of you, if not both, are going to be hurt by this. Are you really going to let something stupid like that end what might be the best thing that ever happened to you? You're happy, House. Deal with it."

It was a hot day, and Cameron couldn't resist going outside to enjoy the sunshine. Being inside for 12 hours a day was too much sometimes and she had to get some fresh air. House seemed like he'd mellowed a little over the course of the day and she was glad, although he still made no effort to talk to her.

_Whatever. If he wants to talk to me, he can come find me. I'm not playing games anymore._

"I thought I'd find you out here," his deep, sexy voice rang out from behind her.

She glanced at him over her shoulder. _Damn he looked good! _"It's too nice to be indoors. Was there something you wanted?"

"No. I've done my clinic hours and there's no patient. I was thinking about sneaking out."

"Enjoy."

He turned to leave, but then stopped. The backside of her was very nice and he moved to stand behind her. "Wanna play hooky with me?"

She could feel his breath against the back of her neck and it sent shivers down her spine, which was some feat considering how hot it was. "Where did you have in mind?"

He chuckled. "I haven't thought that far ahead. Of course," he said, sliding his arms around her waist and slipping one hand up her shirt, "we could just stay out here."

"And get busted for lewd misconduct again?"

"It wouldn't be by a cop, just Cuddy. With any luck, she'd want in on the action."

Cameron gasped and slapped his hands away. He'd gone too far, and he wished he could take those words back, but it was too late.

"Am I not enough for you? You need two women now? Well fine! I hope you're happy together."

With that, she stormed off and House was left shaking his head. _What the fuck just happened?_

_***  
_

He went to Cameron's apartment and knocked on her door but there was no answer. After knocking again, he went looking for the spare key. He found it above the door frame and quietly let himself in. The sun was beginning to set and the room was getting dark fast. That's when he heard the water from the shower down the hall. He sat on her couch and made himself comfortable until she was done, scaring her to death when she walked into the living room wearing only a towel.

"Nice ensemble," he grinned as he quickly got up and limped over to her.

"Wha…how…"

"Your spare key. You really need to find a better hiding place for that. Any psycho could break in."

"I'll remember for next time. What do you want, House?"

"I'm only going to say this once. I'm sorry about what I said this afternoon."

To say she was shocked was an understatement and she stood there with her mouth open like a fish out of water.

"Try not to look so shocked. I've been known to apologize from time to time."

"Not so long as I've been working for you. Okay, so you apologized, you can go now." She left the room and House followed her to the bedroom.

"What are you so pissed off about?"

"I'm not."

"Then why are you kicking me out?"

"House! I just got out of the shower. In case you haven't noticed, I'm half naked and I wasn't expecting you, or anyone else for that matter, to be here."

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," he pointed out as he reached for her towel and yanked it from her. "Mm..nice visual. It was dark last time I was here. Didn't get to see much."

"House! Give it back!"

"Why? You're not wet anymore." Then there was a look that she knew to be trouble. "But you will be."

She backed up until she hit the side of the bed and couldn't go any further and he reached for her.

"C'mon, Cameron," he whispered as he kissed a spot between her shoulder and her neck which he found to be a serious pleasure spot for her and she let out a soft moan. "That's my girl," he growled in her ear as he slid his hands down her back and down to rub her ass. "So sexy.."

She was just about to return the compliment when both their pagers went off at once. "Fuck!" he groaned as he checked his. "It's Cuddy."

Cameron checked hers. "It's Foreman. Looks like we have a case."

"Back to the hospital we go. Get dressed. I'll drive," he told her.

Two hours later, House had sent Chase, Foreman and Cameron to run tests on the patient, and she was the first to return. However, House wasn't in his office. The next place she looked was the balcony. It was dark so it was hard to see him at first glance, but she went outside anyway and sure enough, he was there.

"Get a decent history?"

She nodded and filled him in on the details. Just as she was leaving, he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her

"House," she breathed as he buried his fingers in her hair and turned her around so she was backed up against the balcony rail.

"Mmm?" his lips were moving down her neck to her throat as he began unbuttoning her blouse in quick fashion. "Tell me you haven't fantasized about us fucking at work and I'll stop this right now," he growled huskily in hear ear, which only served to turn her on even more. When she didn't answer, he chuckled. "Thought so." With one quick move he hoisted her up to sit on the railing and spread her legs so he could stand between them.

"I've always thought about the when, the how and the where. Honestly, the balcony never entered my mind," she whispered back as she unbuckled his belt with a feverish urgency that surprised even her.

"Well when we're done here, you'll never look at this balcony the same way again."

His jeans slid down his slim hips into a pile around his ankles leaving him in just his boxers as he pushed Cameron's skirt up her thighs allowing her to open her legs wider. His lips crashed against hers in a searing kiss that made her whole body shiver in anxious anticipation.

_My God, he's going to fuck me right here on this balcony!_ Her tongue wrestled with his as he yanked her panties off and shoved them in his pocket for the time being. His hands gripped her waist as he pulled her closer and allowed her to release him from the confines of his boxers.

"Hold on," he murmured as he reached into his inside jacket pocket and produced a foil packet.

"You keep condoms in your jacket pocket?"

"Only when I think I'm about to get lucky. Now shh. No more talking." He quickly covered himself and without any warning, slammed into her, making her moan load enough for all of PPTH to hear her. He covered her mouth with his to swallow her sounds as he quickly and deeply stabbed inside her, gripping her ass for more leverage.

He was already so close but he tried to hold off in order to let Cameron come first and she did quickly.

"Oh! House..Oh God.."

He was falling so fast over the edge with her and it was spectacular as always. "Cameron..Fuck!" House came hard and let out a groan that rivaled hers.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" A third voice shouted from behind them. House shut his eyes and prayed he didn't just hear the panicked voice of his best friend. "House! When I told you guys to kiss and make up, I didn't mean out here where I could see you."

House quickly pulled up his pants and Cameron crossed her legs discreetly. House turned around to face his friend, blocking her from view as he secretly passed her panties to her behind his back.

"You didn't specify and we were horny. It's not our fault your office is right there. Blame Cuddy for giving me an office with glass walls or we would just do it there."

Wilson threw up his hands in despair. "Whatever, House!"

When he was gone, House and Cameron looked at each other and cracked up laughing.

***

The team stayed at the hospital all night into the early morning before finally diagnosing the patient and starting the treatment. All House wanted to do was go home and sleep but he was exhausted.

"You can't sleep here, House," Cameron protested when she saw him stretched out on the couch in his office.

"I'm too tired to drive home."

"Well I'm not. Come on, I'll drive."

House arched his eyebrow at her. "You want to drive my Vette?"

"Why not? I can drive a stick."

"You sure can," he grinned wickedly as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She smiled just as wickedly and held out her hand. "So come on. Give em up."

House reluctantly handed her the keys to the Vette and they were off. She was well aware that the chances of dozing off behind the wheel were higher in the early morning hours rather than late at night but she managed to get a power nap in while they were waiting for test results so she was good to go.

The streets of Princeton were still quiet as she cruised along at a relaxed pace. Cuddy had given them both the day off so she was in no hurry to get them back to House's. The car was much too fun to drive. When she glanced over at him, she saw that he'd already fallen asleep. But the loud honk of a car horn made her look back to the road just in time to slam head-on into the car in front of her, plunging them both into darkness.

* * *

_**A/N: Oooo sounds like trouble, kids. Thanks to shootingstar7123 for telling me about web md. com . It proved much helpful in mapping out the next chapter. So stay tuned! Nobody dies, I promise!  
**_


	4. Misery Loves Company

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out. Writer's block got me, and then real life got me haha. This is shorter than the others but hey, that happens. I hope you don't find House too OOC in this chapter. I went with what popped into my head. The chapter changed direction from what I initially had in mind, but I think it works. Keep in mind that I'm not a doctor so if some of this seems medically impossible, just go with it. Love you guys!**_

* * *

**Misery Loves Company**

The doors to the ER slammed open and Cameron was brought in first, followed by House. They were both still unconscious but amazingly there wasn't a lot of blood, considering the severity of the crash.

Twenty minutes later, Cuddy came in. "What the hell happened?" she shouted while Chase was shouting orders to the other doctors and nurses.

"Head-on collision with a garbage truck. Thankfully they still had their seat belts on but..no airbags, and no locking mechanisms on the belts."

"Weren't they driving Cameron's car?"

Chase shook his head. "No, it was House's Vette. Cameron was driving."

Cuddy closed her eyes to steady herself. "So what do we know?"

"Cameron has a broken leg and a concussion from when her head hit the steering wheel. House looks like he has a few cracked ribs from his chest making contact with the dash and several lacerations from broken glass. They'll live, but I don't know how long Cameron's going to once House finds out about his car."

Cuddy hid the smile that was itching to come out. "Get them into the ICU when they're done here."

"Dr. Chase..Dr. House isn't breathing..there's a ton of fluid in his lungs."

"Shit!" Chase hissed as he rushed over to his boss's bedside. "It's a pleural effusion. Start draining!"

**

They managed to drain all the fluid from House's lungs and bandage his chest to help heal his broken ribs but that was all they could do. Cameron's leg was cast and she seemed to be doing okay, even though she hadn't woken up yet. All the tests came up normal and it appeared she was just in a deep sleep from being severely knocked out when her head hit the steering wheel.

House was the first to come around and at first he didn't know where he was, or why he was there. But the familiar surroundings made him feel a sense of relief. He glanced over and saw Cameron lying in the bed next to him. Her leg was in a cast, propped up, and her head was bandaged. She was still asleep and even with the cuts and scrapes, he thought she looked like an angel.

"Cameron.." he said, his voice a little weak. When he tried to move, he felt a stabbing pain in his chest and he winced. _What the fuck?_ His chest felt like 100 pound person was sitting on it.

"Cameron!" he said again, a little louder, but there was still no response.

The sliding door opened and Foreman entered the room to check on her. "What's going on?" House demanded, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"You were both in a nasty collision. What's the last thing you remember?"

House thought for a minute. "Handing Cameron my car keys so she could drive me home because I was tired." Then it dawned on him. "My car…"

"Totalled. Sorry, House."

House closed his eyes and rubbed his temples to fight off a sudden impending headache. "Damnit!"

"It's just a car. You're both lucky to be alive."

"What happened to her?"

"She's been unconscious since they brought you guys in. All the scans show normal brain activity. So she's basically just in a deep sleep. If she doesn't come out of it by the end of today, we'll run some more tests."

"Run em all. I don't like that she hasn't come around at least once. Even if she is on pain killers. What did you put her on?"

"Just Tylenol #3 for her broken leg. It's amazing you guys weren't much worse, considering that car has no airbags."

"They built cars better back then. Airbags are for sissies."

Foreman chuckled. "They also save lives."

"We're alive," House pointed out.

"You were _very_ lucky."

**

Two days went by and Cameron showed no signs of life. The team was getting worried, and so was House, even if he'd never show it. He ordered a magnitude of tests and they all came back normal but he wasn't convinced. Something was very wrong and he wasn't going to relax until he discovered why she wasn't coming out of it.

It was late at night and everyone had gone home. House managed to get out of his bed and moved over to Cameron's side.

"Okay, enough's enough. Time to join the land of the living."

No response.

"You've been asleep long enough. You have to wake up so I can yell at you for totaling my car. Look, for what it's worth, I'm glad it was you who drove and not me. I would've gotten us both killed. But, and if you ever tell anyone I said this, I will kill you myself, if I was going to die, I'd rather it be with you than anyone else." He took a glance around to see if anyone was watching and then placed his hand over hers. "You've done something to me. I'm not entirely sure what it is, but..it's a good thing." He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb as he watched her face for any change or cue that she might be hearing him. "God damnit, Cameron if you die on me I will never forgive you!" he hissed as he squeezed her hand.

After waiting several minutes, he sighed in defeat and limped painfully back to his bed.

He was awakened the next morning by several voices, none of which he recognized. When he slowly opened his eyes, he saw an older couple and a young woman standing near Cameron's bed talking softly to her. He figured they must be her parents and maybe a sister. Cameron's dad glanced over and noticed House watching them.

"She's in a coma. You can talk to her till your lips fall off and she still won't know you're there," House volunteered before the man could speak.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I would be her boss. You should be thanking me. If I had been driving you'd be visiting her in the morgue."

"What are you saying? Were you drinking, Dr. House?" Cameron's mother gasped.

"No but I was extremely tired. Too tired to drive so your daughter offered to drive me home. Sorry, don't remember anything after that."

"You've got some nerve…"

"David, calm down. Getting angry at Dr. House won't change anything."

"Yeah David," House smirked as he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. "Keep it down over there. Some patients are trying to sleep."

***

"It just doesn't make any sense for her not to be awake at this point!" Chase argued with Foreman.

"Comas rarely make sense. But she's in there somewhere. All her vitals are normal and her pulse is steady. She must be having one hell of a dream because her REM cycles are through the roof."

"Maybe she's afraid to wake up because House will kill her for wrecking his car," Chase laughed, unaware that House was listening.

"The fact that you think I value a car more than a human being staggers me," House grumbled, still keeping his eyes closed.

|This is you we're talking about, House," Foreman laughed, Chase looked nervous and House gave them both the death glare.

"It's late. Go home. I'll keep watch."

Leaving quickly before he changed his mind, the two doctors were gone in a flash, leaving House alone once again with Cameron. It was going to be his last night in the ICU before they transferred him to another area but until she came out of her coma, Cameron would be staying put.

He watched the printouts with interest. There was definitely normal brain activity. She was going through all 4 cycles of sleep.

"Oh Cameron," he sighed. "What's going on in that head of yours? I'm not even pissed about the car anymore so don't worry about that. You need to wake up so we can go on another hot date."

No response.

"Once your leg heals of course. And I get this ridiculous corset-thing off. It feels like some medieval torture device. Oh, and when you do leave here, you'll be staying with me so I can keep an eye on you until your cast is off. Sex should be a trip, huh?" he chuckled. Then he got out of bed and sat in the chair that her mom occupied a few hours earlier.

"You look so beautiful lying there. I normally wouldn't tell you this, but that first night together, I was afraid to sleep. I..was afraid you'd be gone when I woke up in the morning and I don't know how I would have dealt with that. But you stayed, as part of me knew you would. We have something. I'm not sure what it is, or if it will work out but I'm up for trying if you are."

* * *

_**A/N: I'm going to end it here. Next chapter might be the last one. I seem to be experiencing some bouts of writer's block lately, or maybe lack of inspiration. Could be both. I get inspired by very random things. For example, "Venice" was conceived one morning when I made a latte and then watched an Alan Rickman music video that looked like it took place somewhere in Europe hah. So ya never know. I could one day take a shower and then get inspired to write some steamy shower one-shot. ;) So anyway, stay tuned, kids!**_


	5. Get Ready For Love

_**A/N: This is the last chapter in this story. I don't know where else to go with this other than making it a similar story to "I'm Not Going to Crush You" and I don't want that because I don't like repeating myself. This chapter may be fluffy but I rarely write fluffy stuff so if you like that kind of thing, consider this a treat. Now on we go...**_

* * *

**Get Ready For Love  
**

It was dark, and though there was a light in the distance, Cameron seemed to be moving further away from it until the light was nothing but a speck.

Her first thought was that she was dead. Wouldn't that explain the darkness and nothingness around her? Her head hurt like hell and the voices were still yammering on but she couldn't make sense of the words because they were muffled. It was like one of her worst nightmares. People would talk but she didn't understand what they were saying, and just kept getting louder. But one voice had a calming effect. It was familiar and it made her stop and try to listen.

"_You look so beautiful lying there. I normally wouldn't tell you this, but that first night together, I was afraid to sleep. I..was afraid you'd be gone when I woke up in the morning and I don't know what I would have done. But you stayed, as part of me knew you would. We have something. I'm not sure what it is, or if it will work out but I'm up for trying if you are."_

She knew that voice. It could only belong to one person. The overwhelming feeling of love surrounded her and coursed through her veins and the light that was once small, was getting larger. It was almost like it was welcoming her. Beckoning her to go to it. Was he in that light waiting for her? It certainly felt that way. She began to walk towards it.

"Cameron..Cameron??" House called to her as her blood pressure dropped significantly and the other machines started going off. She was having some kind of episode. "Oh no..no no no!" he muttered as he moved one of the machines out of the way. "Need some help in here!"

Three nurses came running and the room was buzzing with activity. While House administered CPR, he noticed that her lips were turning cyanotic. What the hell was going on? It was an allergic reaction to something but the only thing she was on was Tylenol #3. She'd been taking it for a few days now and she always alluded to never having taken any narcotics before. Tylenol itself was virtually harmless and the dose of Codeine was relatively minor. But taken over the course of a few days it could build up in her system and..oh boy..

"Get some Epi, stat! She's allergic to codeine."

"It didn't say anything on her chart.." the nurse protested.

"Just get the damn shot!" he yelled back, making her lower lip tremble before she ran off to do his bidding.

"Hang in there, Cameron..I'm not going to lose you," he whispered between breaths. "Where's that fucking shot?"

"Right here!" The nurse handed the syringe to him and he opened Cameron's gown enough to expose her chest cavity and pulled off the needle cap with his teeth.

"This is gonna hurt," he whispered before he plunged the needle into her chest in a quick stabbing motion.

As Cameron neared the light she heard lots of voices around her, the beep of machines and then all of a sudden she felt like she was falling. Fast.

She took a deep gasp of air and opened her eyes. The very first thing she saw were those beautiful eyes staring back at her. They were such a brilliant blue that she thought she was hallucinating.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty," he whispered so the others couldn't hear him. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and the expression on his face was one of pure relief and..was it..love?

"House..what..what's going on?"

He smiled slightly. "You always were a sound sleeper but I had no idea."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been asleep for days. And if it weren't for your little episode just now, you would've been asleep indefinitetly."

"I..saw..a light.."

House tried not to show the look of worry on his face but knew he was failing.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You're allergic to Codeine. I'm guessing you didn't know."

"No idea. I've never taken it before but I didn't know I was allergic." Her hand reached for his and he grabbed it. "Good thing you were here."

"I never left."

"It's true, he didn't," one of the nurses said with a nod. "I'm glad you're awake, Dr. Cameron. He's been driving us insane."

"Oh relax. I'm being transferred out of here tonight. Of course that doesn't mean I won't be down here anyway."

The nurse rolled her eyes and left the room. "Unless the rest of you have a valid reason for being in here, you can leave," he snarked at the others. "She's in good hands."

They all filed out and House turned his attention back to Cameron. "How do you feel now?"

"Okay. My head is throbbing and my leg is itching."

"Hmm..I have a cure for headaches," he grinned.

"That could prove challenging with this cast on," she laughed. To House, it sounded literally like a song.

"Perhaps you'll just have to make do with a kiss then," he whispered as he leaned over her, unaware they had an audience outside.

"Would you look at that," Nurse Brenda whispered. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when Dr. House fell in love."

"Amen."

House's lips against hers were soft and warm, drawing her into him and she placed her hands on his face.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"Not letting me die."

He chuckled softly. "I didn't want you to die without knowing the feeling."

They stared into each other's eyes and the sexual tension was unbelievable. "They're transferring me out of here but I'll be back to check on you. Tomorrow you'll be moved to your own private room and if you behave, you'll be discharged sooner."

"Yes, doctor," she grinned.

"Good. Now get some rest. I'm starving. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks."

"Okay. I'll be back soon."

**

_Several weeks later.._

"So tomorrow's the big day, huh?" Wilson asked House as they sat down to eat.

"Big day? What?"

"Cameron's cast comes off."

"Oh yeah, that big day."

"You don't seem excited."

House gave Wilson a "duh" look. "It's a cast coming off. It's not monumental."

"I think you're just depressed because Cameron has no reason to stay with you anymore."

"She hasn't mentioned anything about wanting to leave. In fact, she keeps bringing stuff over from her apartment whenever she gets the chance. A few more things and the only thing left will be furniture."

"Do you want her to stay?"

"Of course I want her to stay. I even promised her a night out when the cast comes off. Although we might not end up going out at all if I have my way," he grinned.

"Oh, did you hear back from the insurance people yet?"

"Yeah. They're giving me a nice amount for the car. I'm gonna sock that away until I decide what to do with it. I'm thinking maybe a motorcycle."

"Interesting choice."

House shrugged and they finished their lunch in silence.

**

House entered the condo and heard shower water running. Figures she'd want a shower as soon as the cast came off, he laughed to himself as he dropped his bag near the door and then his jacket. "Honey, I'm home!" he called out as he made his way down the hall to the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar so he stood in the doorway watching her until she turned around and noticed him.

"You're early," she called out over the noise of the shower.

"Thought I'd get a head start on getting ready. You do still want to go out, don't you?"

"Definitely."

She finished her shower and stepped out of the tub as House handed her a towel. "So how was getting the cast off?"

"Fine. It's all healed up nicely."

"Any more headaches?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I haven't had a migraine in at least two weeks so I consider that progress. So, where are we going for dinner?"

**

They had a fabulous dinner and a very good bottle of wine. Then they walked across the street to the park and sat on a bench to watch the ducks in the pond. "Thanks for tonight, House. I really needed to get out. That's not to say living in your condo hasn't been an adventure in itself."

House frowned. "Why do I feel a 'but' coming?"

"If you want me out of your way, I'll understand."

"If I didn't want you around, I never would've offered to take care of you in the first place."

She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "And you did an amazing job. So thank you."

He looked deep into her eyes and returned the squeeze. "You're welcome. As a reward for getting your cast off, you may sleep in my bed, instead of that lumpy futon."

"Oh boy!" she grinned in faux childish excitement. "Can we have a pillow fight too?"

"If you're good."

"Yay!"

He chuckled and gently ran his thumb across the back of her hand as he pretended to examine it. It was so tiny in comparison to his, and yet those small hands brought him immense pleasure. It had been nearly two months since they'd had any kind of sex and during that time, it was all he could do to control himself. He'd only recently had the corset-type thing taken off himself that sped up the healing of his ribs so neither of them could engage in any action but they had their share of stolen kisses and flirtatious glances.

Over the past several weeks they had developed a domesticated routine that should have felt weird, but actually felt normal. What happens now? She wouldn't be on crutches anymore and House's mobility was no longer hindered from the corset. It was almost surreal. Now he could make love to Cameron with nothing in his way.

_Wait a minute. Did I just say make love? I've never made love to anyone. Not even Stacy. You're goin__' soft, man._

But when he looked at her, all he wanted to do was make mad, passionate love to her until she clawed at the sheets and screamed his name over and over again. That's not to say she didn't do that before, but he really loved pleasing her. His goal in bed was to always let the woman come first. That's what kept them coming back again and again.

"Looks like it's going to start raining any minute," she said, breaking him out of his reverie.

"You're right. Let's get a cab and head home."

He took her hand and they headed back to the restaurant.

When they entered his apartment, Cameron had her arms around his waist and he tossed his keys aside so he could do the same. They kissed deeply and hungrily as they made their way down the hall towards his bedroom. He had no problem keeping up with her and before he knew it, they were on his bed, breathless and horny for each other.

"Oh..Greg," she moaned as his mouth found hers and his hands began unbuttoning her blouse. She never called him Greg and it was almost his undoing. He pulled off her blouse and massaged her breasts through the fabric of her bra until she begged him to take it off. His hands expertly unclasped it and he tossed it onto the floor. Her skin was so soft, so inviting and as he took one nipple into his mouth, his hand massaged the other one. He was never much of a talker during sex. Who needed words? It just made things more awkward and she didn't strike him as the type of woman who enjoyed dirty talk. But maybe she was?

He unhooked the catch of her skirt and it slid down her hips on its own and he yanked it the rest of the way off. Her black lace panties matched her bra and he removed those as well until she was completely naked beneath him and he remained fully clothed.

However, she had other ideas. Her small, nimble hands worked at the buttons on his shirt until they were all open, and then she pushed it off his shoulders, surprised that he didn't have a T-shirt on underneath. His chest was so manly, and muscular she delighted in running her hands over it, dragging her nails over his nipples, causing him to groan and bury his face in her neck. God, she smelled good. Like lavender and..something else. Something that was Cameron. His lips kissed her throat and licked the sensitive cord of her neck before he nipped at it, then licked to sooth it. There would definitely be a mark there tomorrow, but he simply smiled as he continued to kiss lower, between her breasts and then across her stomach.

Cameron knew where he was headed, and it made her arch her back in anticipation. The man was very skilled with his hands, and even more so with his tongue. She buried her fingers in his hair as he nudged her soft brown curls with his nose before teasing her with the tip of his tongue.

"Greg!"

His answer was a long lick with lots of pressure to that spot which made her grip the sheets and spread her legs for him. He smiled to himself as he licked again, and held her open with his thumbs as he lapped and nibbled her clit.

"Oh God..I'm so...that's so good! Oh yessss..."

She was so wet, he had to see for himself, and proceeded to slip one finger inside. She was hot, and tight and as he inserted another finger, she spasmed and came all over his hand before he even had time to work his magic. Of course, that just turned him on even more and he began lapping up her juices, making her come again even harder than the first time.

"No more.." she groaned, feeling much too sensitive after that second orgasm, so he kissed his way back up her body and returned to her mouth, letting her taste herself on his tongue. He wasn't sure if she liked that, but she kissed him back with as much passion as he gave her.

Her hands slid down his chest to his pants, unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned his pants. He stopped kissing her long enough to pull them off along with his boxers and hovered over her.

"Oh Greg...I want you so much.." she whispered up at him, her blue/green eyes dark with lust.

"I want you too," he whispered back as he reached into the nightstand for a condom and took it out of the packet. Once he was ready, he ran his hands up and down her body, settling himself between her legs. "You're so beautiful," he groaned as he teased her entrance with the tip of his cock. "What do you want? Tell me."

"I want.." she paused, unsure how to say it. She knew what she wanted, but she wasn't sure how he'd react. _Oh well, here goes nothing.._

He buried his face in her neck and kissed her throat. "Tell me.."

"I want you to make love to me, Greg."

He closed his eyes at her request and the emotions that overtook him were so strong he felt his eyes stinging. Nobody had ever touched him like that before. It was almost..too much. Keeping his eyes closed, and grateful for the darkness, he wrapped his arms around her and very slowly pressed himself inside her. He didn't move at first, letting her get used to his size once again. Her loud moan as he entered her almost made him lose it but he distracted himself by counting to 10.

Then he began to move within her. Pulling almost all of the way out and then pushing back in painfully slowly as their moans and breaths filled the dark room.

This was what she wanted only this time it was different. It was as if he really was making love to her. He was being very gentle until she almost couldn't stand it anymore and had to have him or she'd go mad.

"Oh God, Greg..you feel so good..please..harder.."

He used longer, deeper strokes and she started moaning uncontrollably as her head thrashed from side to side. "Deeper.." she groaned again.

He slid his hand over her leg and wrapped it higher around his waist so he could give her what she wanted and she nodded her approval. "Oh, God yes! Yes, Greg! I'm so close.."

"Good..come for me, Ally," he whispered in her ear, neither of them noticing his new nickname for her. "That's it.." he could feel her walls flexing and tightening around him and he tried to hold back as he felt the flood of moisture coating his cock and he rode out her orgasm before he reached his own powerful orgasm.

"Oh God! I love you so much, Greg!" she cried out as she came again with him. It was her forth orgasm and to say she was exhausted was an understatement.

"Oh..Ally," he groaned as he was also spent, and collapsed on top of her, both of them bathed in sweat and completely breathless. "You're amazing," he breathed as he slipped out of her, sighing at the loss of contact.

"You're the amazing one," she grinned back at him as she rested her cheek against his chest and ran her fingers over the hairs. "You've ruined me for any other man, you know that, don't you?"

He chuckled. "I have, huh?"

"Without a doubt. It's not every day a woman has 4 orgasms in one night."

House grinned and wrapped his arms around her. "Does this mean you'll stay?"

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered, and then sealed the statement with a kiss.

He gave a long, contented sigh as he pulled the covers up over them. Things were good now. And they could only get better from then on.

The End

* * *

_**A/N: I just want to give a shout out to all who reviewed/favorited and alerted this story. THANK YOU! It makes my day to know that people enjoy what I write. Now, on to the next smutty one-shot muahahaha.**_


End file.
